SnailWorm
SnailWorm is a brand-new spin-off that anyone can write for! It's about Gary and a worm having to share the same body. The two finally get to talk, but they're complete opposites. Gary is smart, while Mr. Worm is dumb. Mr. Krabs soon sees that Gary and Mr. Worm are a good money making opportunity. But will Gary and Mr. Worm ever get their own bodies back? Workers If you want a job on the series, put your username here. Stephen Burg-Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Storyboard Artist (Season 1-Present) Faves3000, Writer Rusty392- Story Board Artist, Writer JellyfishJam38 - Writer Bingbang32 - Writer Rules *No crossover characters. *Nothing inappropriate. *Only I (Stephen Burg) can write season finales/openers. Season 1 Pilot (SnailWorm) Sandy's new invention accidentally makes Gary and a worm share the same body. Mr. Krabs soon tries to use them to make money. Theme Song Gag: Mr. Krabs turns into a doctor. Catchphrase: "You're a hybrid!" Patricks Worm SpongeBob finds out the worm that got morphed with was Patrick's worm,so Patrick uses Sandy's invention to morph SpongeBob and Patrick together. Theme Song Gag: Logo says "WormSnail" instead of "SnailWorm" Catchphrase: "Ready,Set..." A Close One A Worm almost bit SnailWorm! Because of Pearl, SnailWorm Wont Stop Following Her! Theme Song Gag: Pearl Painted The Logo Pink Catchphrase: "Quit Following Me!" Stuck Because of NEVER agreeing where to go,SnailWorm gets stuck in a hole!Now its up to them to stop it! Theme Song Gag: The logo appears smaller than usual Catchphrase: "Its All Your Fault!" Wormholes SnailWorm is punished for digging holes in Squidward's garden. Can it get rid of its bad reputation? Theme Song Gag: SnailWorm bites a chunk out of the logo. Catchphrase: "You're gonna need a bigger garden." The Genius of the Worm Gary tells Wormsey that he's very "stupid", so he tries to become smarter, but ends up becoming an evil genius. Theme Song Gag: The logo melts Cathphrase: "I'm a genius!" The Evil SnailWorm runs into an evil street gang of worms led by Mr. Krabs's worm, then face Mr. Krabs himself. Theme Song Gag: The logo blows up Cathphrase: "I hate whatever day it is!" Patrick Meets SnailWorm SnailWorm meet Patrick Star, who is trying to take over the local bank on his show, The Patrick Star Show. Theme Song Gag: Mr. Krabs blows away. Catchphrase: "No Patrick! NO!!!!" Klasky-Csupo-SnailWorm SnailWorm get jobs at Klasky-Csupo. Theme Song Gag: The logo gets covered in black ink (ala the Klasky Csupo "Robot" production logo) Catchphrase: "Splaat? Who's that?" Movie! SnailWorm produce a horror movie spoof of Treasure Planet Theme Song Gag: The logo is in Comic Sans Catchphrase: "Don't let your kids watch it!" In-Joke SnailWorm re-enact SpongeBob Gets Boob Implants. Theme Song Gag: SnailWorm dress like emo teens. Catchphrase: "This episode is rated R!" Trivia *After the premiere of Episode 4, The Show has Been Put Into Hiatus Until B-A Decided To Start airing new episodes Starting on June 26th. *After the premiere of "The Evil", the show went on a 5-year hiatus until Sea TV picked it up. *After the premiere of "Movie!", the show went on a 4-year hiatus until Sea TV ordered more episodes in Summer 2017. Category:Spin-Offs Category:SnailWorm Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:2010 Category:Stephen Burg